furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight
Eight is Luster's Dragonsona. Appearance Eight, as a feral dragon, has pale tan skin rather than scales. She is disgustingly thin, her ribs easily seen and when she inhaled deeply, her heart can be seen beating through her skin. Her legs are extremely long and thin, and extremely fragile. Her arms are also grossly skinny, and not very coordinated. She has no tail, leaving her very unbalanced. She has no wings either, and she isn't too capable of running. Her neck is very long, thin, and sinewy. Her snout is long and pointed almost canine-like. Her eyes are forward facing, giving her greater depth perception. Her ears are immensely long and covered in piercings. Atop her head is a head of hair, which she recently cut short and dyed. It usually hangs over her eyes. Her eyes, speaking of which, are a grey-blue and appear almost white. She has very little pupil. Her claws are short and ragged. Eight is almost always wearing a pair of prescription sunglasses. She doesn't wear clothes that often, only for special occasions, but when she does, she wears not-too-modest crop-tops or shorts, and will sometimes wear a black trench coat. Personality Eight could be called a hypocrite, though she thinks of it as doing everyone a favor. Socially Eight can be rather socially awkward, always the one hiding in the corner of a party on the off chance she actually gets invited. She has few friends, but many acquaintances. She is very accepting and doesn't persecute anyone unless they are persecuting someone else. She isn't the brave friend who will defend you when you need it. She is more of the friend who will empathize and try her best to help. She can try to be funny, but almost always fails. She is quiet and shy, and dislikes large crowds. She is easily annoyed, but won't show any sign of annoyance. She really hates popularity and responsibility. If she had the choice of being super rich and famous, or poor an unnoticed, she would choose the latter. She doesn't want to be remembered. Singularly When alone, Eight can be pretty different. Alone, she is dead silent and doesn't talk at all, though occasionally she'll talk to herself. She has music playing loudly and a pencil in hand, just sitting over the paper. She can't draw as much as she used to, feeling now that she has no inspiration. She is us watercolors to express herself, when she finishes the paintings, she burns them before anyone can find out. She can sometimes have panic attacks, or get extremely stressed over little things. In these times, she starts shaking violently and crying, these panic problems usually happen daily. Eight has developed MDD (major depression disorder) and also has anorexia, giving her a sickly, ghostly look. She has contemplated suicide three times, though the first was before she was officially diagnosed with MDD. She has some self esteem problems, thinking of herself as worthless and a waste of oxygen. She keeps her door locked and let's no one see her. She can be self conscious because she is lesbian. Abilities and Talents Eight can draw decently, but prefers to paint. She finds joy in writing as well. She has no natural abilities. Category:Females Category:Feral Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Luster the rainwing's OCs Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Fursonas